1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to bags which are usually used to contain trash, but may also contain other kinds of articles and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a locking system for selectively holding open bags such as plastic film bags and the like with respect to a shape defining structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags such as plastic film bags have become extremely popular for the containment of articles. With regard to plastic film bags such bags are usually sold in rolls or folded sheets, have an opening which may be more-or-less formed into a circular, oval or other shape, have a seamed bottom and have a sidewall provided, usually, with either a single seam or a dual seam, wherein articles are deposited into the plastic film bag through the opening.
Often, the depositing of articles into the opening of bags, and particularly plastic film bags is frequently not easily accomplished. Generally, as one hand is used to keep the opening of the bag accessible the other hand is used to manipulate the articles so as to direct them into the opening. A good example of this situation is the homeowner who has a large pile of leaves ready for deposit into one or more so called "leaf bags". Typically the leaves are picked up using one hand, while the other hand is used in an attempt to keep open the leaf bag. This situation is often very tedious as any homeowner will attest.
Another similar problem that arises also occurs in the kitchen, where a so called "kitchen bag" is used to line a waste basket. Often times messy articles are attempted to be placed into the "kitchen" bag, but because the opening of the bag isn't held firmly in place relative to the waste basket, the article may miss its mark and end up at least in part outside the bag and down into the surrounding waste basket.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is some effective, neat and attractive way to temporarily hold open a plastic film bag so that articles can be easily deposited therein, and yet involves a minimal amount of structure to accomplish this result.